heartsonfirefandomcom-20200214-history
The Masters of the Sea! Character List
This is a list of all the important characters in the Campaign "Masters of the Sea." The Players Arauka Rochir Emerson Leadballs Juan Pablo Valdez Jolix Malic Malic grew up as an orphan and an outcast, hated by humans and orcs alike, due to his mixed pedigree.; he often was subject to bullying and hate crimes. Ever since he was young he wanted to get back at all of them. He trained his body and went on a killing spree when he was 16. He then fled his town, seriously injured. He collapsed in a forest far from his home and a old hermit lady nursed him back to health. This was the first sign of compasion and love he had in his life. This event changed him and he came to terms with his severe hatred. He knew he could never go back to his hometown, so he set out to find work that could use his physical strength to give back to the community. He spent years as a laborer, until he finally saved enough money to buy three things that would help him in his true calling: an elite hired sword. He employed one of the lands greatest smiths to make him two master crafted bastard swords, procured a master made studded leather armor set and then went about doing as he was paid. He became sought after for escort jobs as well as bounties. Uilliem Firefist Hailing from the far, and xenophobic, north, Uilliam was born a single child into a very poor family. Both of his parents were unsuccessful writers that had resorted to working as bards on the streets of major cities. Though they were poor, his parents always had some money for books, and so Uilliam’s love of knowledge and ligature grew until he decided that he wanted to master the arcane arts. However, as Uilliam grew into his teens he discovered that he could work magic without having to memorize spells, but his thirst for power and knowledge would not be sated with a few instinctual tricks. Thus, against his parents’ wishes, he accepted an apprenticeship under the wizard Malcoth The Unusually Cruel. Malcoth, hated by everyone he every meant, had the unusual tendency to never kill his enemies, and instead cursed them in some ironic form or manner, and would collect them at trophies in his isolated tower. Malcoth was a master wizard, but few mages would deal with him because of his greedy and child-like attitude, so he was willing to take on, in his mind a bagger, Uilliam hoping to get a new free servant. Malcoth and Uilliam were always in conflict, and not simply because of the usual conflict between sorcerers and wizards. However, Uilliam did make fast friends with the paladins, warriors, and rival wizards that populated the castle as animated household items. Also, the female Kobold, Clean Claw, a servant that helped clean the tower was also a strong mentor for the young sorcerer and would always listen to his troubles. Things came to ahead between Malcoth and Uilliam when Malcoth discovered that Uilliam had been in a relationship with an elf girl from the nearby village. Malcoth enraged that Uilliam was wasting time with an elf instead of performing his cleaning duties cursed the young elf maid with lycanthropy. Afraid she would take a life while in best form she ended her live with a poison. At the discovery of the death of his beloved Uilliam vowed to kill Malcoth and free the cursed prisoners of the tower. Knowing he would have no chance against Malcoth in a one-on-one fight Uilliam, using his wits, decided he would challenge Malcoth to a ceremonial arcane dual that allowed seconds. Studying in secrete with Clean Claw, the two honed their skills until they were ready. Finley the day came when Uilliam offered the challenge to Malcoth. Malcoth indigent and arrogant accepted immediately believing he could easily beat the middle-aged Kobold and the young inexperienced sorcerer. However, he was unprepared for the two’s skill and after a long and dangerous battle was bested by Uilliam impaling a scorching ray, point blank, into the wizards face. Malcoth with his final breath enacted his petty ravage against Uilliam by leveling his final curse. Using Uilliam’s wit and good looks against him, Malcoth created a curse that would turn almost anything Uilliam said into a perfect lie. Crestfallen that Malcoth death had not lifted the curses he had cast, Uilliam decided to head out into the world to find a way to break the spells. Clean Claw decided to watch over the tower and protect the inhabitance until Uilliam could find the answers they needed. As he adventure, and after few unfortunate incidents with a lord’s daughter or two, he came to find weaknesses in the curse. With some practice Uilliam could now tell simple truths with lying, and with a little thinking bend his lies to the purposes of good. However, every once in a while his lies seem to backfire horrible despite his intensions. Age: 20 Height: 6’5’’ Skin: White Hair: Black Deity: Doldanza God of Rewritting (inherited from his parents’ belief, also helpful due to his compulsive lying) The Crew Captain Rummelsnuff The Legendary Captain Rummelsnuff is an almost mythical figure to the peopl e of Leydemar, having sunk a rumored 99 ships during the revolution not to mention helping take numerous islands and cities, including the Battle of Engel. In reality he was a brutal pirate who butchered his foes with a giant axe and showed no mercy to neither woman or child. He left his family in extreme poverty to join the revoltion to later learn many of them had died. After the bloody war, he repented from his ways and vowed never to take out his axe again. For this reason he has hired the five adventurers to undergo his latest voyage, which, by bringing back the mass treasure to end the poverty of the islands, he hopes to redeem himself. First Mate Anthony Seige Master Darris Vyrden (Desceased) An Oakenwoods elf that had a penchant for being a smooth-tounged trickster. He acted almost entirely un-elf like, drinking and signing sea-chantties with the rest of the crew. When he was a young man, ran away from his family to join a ship heading to the Leydemar Islands. There he took on many voyages and helped fight in the Leyemar Revolution. He caught the eye of the seige engineer, Darris, who took him on as an apprentice. When the adventurers came abaord, the talentened compulsive liar, Uliem, convinced him that Arauka was his half-brother who had come to take him back to his family, who wanted him back. Later when he tried to take down Emihlga with his "brother" he was shot in the head and killed. Emilhga Cormac Nustonia Other Characters Admiral Hourglass An Admiral of the Caidish fleet of Hammerfall who made a name for himself in the Leydemar Revolution, where he and a few others, including his close friend Admiral Thornbrush, secured a foothold in the islands and established a sizeable garriosn that is still there to this day. After Thornbrush was murdered, Hourglass was all to eager to pin it on his barbaric nemesis, Rummelsnuff, but when the heroes discovered the true culprit and their conspiracy plot to throw Hammerfall and Leydemar into another war, he was finally able to forgive Rummelsnuff and see him for the man he had become. Then he took it upon himself to seek a stronger alliance with the islands, to band against these new, unkown foes. Sandalphon Mytserious Old Man He disguised himself as a beggar and asked for money from the heroes, whom some of complied. Later they found him in the underground hideout of the consiprators and sabeteours. He laughed and then vanished...